


Oscar Watch

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan and Hoechlin watch the Oscars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oscar Watch

Dylan snuggles closer to Tyler on a blue love seat couch, a bowl of popcorn in his hand and a blanket wrapped around both of their waists. 

"What did I miss?" Dylan asks, popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth and chewing around the morsel. 

"Not much, but they’re getting ready to announce The Best Supporting Actress." Hoechlin says, looking at him with a knowing look. Dylan smiles at him as he grabs Hoechlin’s hand in his and crosses his fingers on his other hand. 

"I hope she wins. She was amazing in 12 years a slave." Dylan grins, hopeful. The camera zooms in on the nominated actresses before the announcer announces Lupita Nyong’o as the winner. "She looks so great." 

"Yeah she does." Tyler smiles, turning to the side to admire Dylan. "One day you’ll be up there accepting an Oscar." 

Dylan blushes hotly at that. 

Before Dylan can say anything else Hoechlin kisses him on the cheek, the scruff on his face lightly scratching him in a pleasant way. Dylan angles his face so he catches Tyler’s lips on his instead. “You flatter me.” 

"I only speak the truth. You’re amazing." 

Dylan knocks over the bowl of popcorn as he climbs into Hoechlin’s lap. 

Dylan combs his fingers in Tyler’s hair as he looks into his eyes, “You’ll be there with me, won’t you?” 

"Only if you want me to." Tyler says, wrapping his arms around Dylan’s back. 

Dylan surges forward and kisses Tyler on the lips, licking into his mouth,  _hungry_  and desperate. 

Tyler’s hands wander under the waistband of Dylan’s pyjama bottoms to grab at Dylan’s ass. 

~*~

Dylan gets up off Hoechlin’s lap and sets down on the couch as he watch Tyler go off the kitchen to get a towel to wipe the come off their stomachs. 

Dylan mutters a thanks as Hoechlin helps wipe his stomach and cock of the remnants of their combined come when he sees Ellen out of the corner of his eye handing out Pizza boxes. Dylan laughs out loud. 

"What?" Hoechlin says, confused.

"Ellen." Dylan throws his head back and laughs again.

Tyler turns around to look at the TV and just smiles. “I’m not surprised.” 


End file.
